The present invention relates to gelled treatment fluids used during hydrocarbon recovery operations, and more particularly relates, in one embodiment, to methods of xe2x80x9cbreakingxe2x80x9d or reducing the viscosity of treatment fluids containing polymer gelling agents used during hydrocarbon recovery operations.
Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using pump rate and hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant, relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons.
The development of suitable fracturing fluids is a complex art because the fluids must simultaneously meet a number of conditions. For example, they must be stable at high temperatures and/or high pump rates and shear rates that can cause the fluids to degrade and prematurely settle out the proppant before the fracturing operation is complete. Various fluids have been developed, but most commercially used fracturing fluids are aqueous based liquids that have either been gelled or foamed. When the fluids are gelled, typically a polymeric gelling agent, such as a solvatable polysaccharide is used. The thickened or gelled fluid helps keep the proppants within the fluid. Gelling can be accomplished or improved by the use of crosslinking agents or crosslinkers that promote crosslinking of the polymers together, thereby increasing the viscosity of the fluid. However, crosslinking agents are not always necessary to obtain a suitable gel.
The recovery of fracturing fluids may be accomplished by reducing the viscosity of the fluid to a low value so that it may flow naturally from the formation under the influence of formation fluids. Polymer gels generally require viscosity breakers to be injected to reduce the viscosity or xe2x80x9cbreakxe2x80x9d the gel. Enzymes, oxidizers, and inorganic acids are known polymer viscosity breakers. Enzymes are effective within a pH range, typically a 2.0 to 10.0 range, with increasing activity as the pH is lowered towards neutral from a pH of 10.0.
Many viscosity-breaking technologies are most effective only over limited temperature ranges. For instance, persulfate oxidizers are generally too reactive to be properly used above about 140xc2x0 F. (60xc2x0 C.) and bromate oxidizers do not work until about 220xc2x0 F. (104xc2x0 C.) and above. Enzyme technology generally works between about 150 to 220xc2x0 F. (66 to 104xc2x0 C.).
It would be desirable if a viscosity breaking system could be devised to break fracturing fluids gelled with polymers, particularly over a temperature range of about 120xc2x0 F. (49xc2x0 C.) and about 280xc2x0 F. (138xc2x0 C.), as an alternative to enzyme technology.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for breaking the viscosity of aqueous treatment fluids gelled with polymers used in hydrocarbon recovery operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for breaking gelled aqueous fluids over a temperature range of about 120xc2x0 F. (49xc2x0 C.) and about 280xc2x0 F. (138xc2x0 C.).
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method and composition for breaking the viscosity of aqueous fluids gelled polymers using relatively inexpensive aminocarboxylic acids.
In carrying out these and other objects of the invention, there is provided, in one form, a method for breaking the viscosity of polymer gelled aqueous fluids comprising adding an effective amount of at least one aminocarboxylic acid to act directly break down the gel.